The present invention relates to applicator devices, and more particularly to a sampling device especially suited for use in sterile collection and having an applicator end of absorbent material.
In the field of sterile collection, it is known to use swabs made of cotton, dacron or alginate to take microbiological samples. Such swabs usually include an swab stick handle that is relatively thin and somewhat bendable. After sampling, the swab is placed into a sterile test tube, plastic container, or other collection bag for transportation back to the laboratory and for later processing.
While this approach has been successful for the collection of clinical samples (e.g. throat swabs), it is less than ideal for collection of samples from floors, equipment surfaces and drains in an industrial setting, such as a food production plant. A first disadvantage is that known swabs are best suited for small sampling areas, such as a throat or body wound. Industrial surfaces are generally much larger. To account for the larger sample surface, some industrial sampling procedures use a sterile sponge that the analyst rubs across the sampling surface. The sampling sponge is held by a gloved hand or, sometimes, by sterile forceps. These sponges are effective for larger surfaces, but are susceptible to mishandling by the analyst, resulting in inaccurate results from accidental contamination of the sample.
A second disadvantage is microorganisms that colonize industrial surfaces can form strong attachments, called xe2x80x9cbiofilmsxe2x80x9d, that require a certain amount of scrubbing in order to release them from their underlying surface. Consequently, it is difficult to lift this biofilm by scrubbing a wide surface area using a relatively small swab having a bendable handle.
A third drawback is that an analyst taking a sample may contaminate the sample by introducing matter from the analyst""s hand onto the applicator stick (the area held by the analyst). To address issues of purity, alternative swab devices have been developed for collection of clinical samples whereby a cap holds the swab and the analyst only holds the cap. The cap also serves to seal the transport container. Such an approach does improve the purity of the sample, but unfortunately requires extra plastic and an additional manufacturing step to produce.
In addition to the above problems, a large accumulation of collection bags with sample swabs located therein is cumbersome to transport and store. Overcrowding of the bags and various types of mishandling can occur in which the swab inadvertently punctures the collection bag and, consequently, compromises the quality of the sampled content.
Thus, a need exists for an improved surface sampling device for use in sterile collection. The ideal sampling device would be easy to use and cause minimal opportunity for accidental contamination by the analyst. The device would also be effective at sampling large areas and be capable of lifting an attached biofilm through the scrubbing action by the analyst. Finally, after the sample is taken, the sampling device can be transported back to the laboratory without puncturing the bag used to transport the device. The present invention is directed to fulfilling these needs and others as described below.
In accordance with the present invention, a sampling device is provided having an elongate handle with a distal paddle head. An absorbent material is positioned about the paddle head, and a score line is located along the handle at a location adjacent the padded head. During use, the paddle head and absorbent material are snapped off of the elongate handle.
In accordance with other aspects of this invention, the absorbent material is sized to encompass the exposed score line after the paddle head is snapped from the handle. In one embodiment, the absorbent material is a single piece of generally rectangular absorbent material folded about the paddle head and adhered thereto. The head includes a distal edge and the absorbent material is folded about the distal edge. The handle and paddle head are integrally formed of a material such as polystyrene, polycarbonate, polypropylene, polyethylene, or ABS.
In one embodiment, the paddle head is approximately 0.2 cm thick, 3.2 cm wide, and 3.2 cm long; and the absorbent material is approximately 1.5 cm thick, 4.0 cm wide, and 8.0 cm long. The absorbent material overhangs the score line by an amount in the range of about 0.5 cm to about 1.0 cm, and is formed of a material such as cellulose, polyurethane, polyester, or gauze.